1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a joining method, an apparatus of manufacturing a joined body, a joined body, an ink jet head unit, and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An adhesive has been widely used for joining of various members. However, in joining of members such as constituent components of an ink jet head which have a minute structure, when the adhesive overflows from a target portion, the overflow has a significant adverse effect on the performance of a joined body, and the like.
To solve the problem, a method in which an adhesive is applied onto a film, and then the adhesive is transferred to a member to be joined has been used (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-136762).
However, in the method of the related art, it is difficult to sufficiently prevent the above-described problem from occurring.